Many of today's modern machines, especially those used in the construction and mining industries, include a hydraulic system with one or more hydraulic actuators to move an implement. For instance, a wheel loader utilizes hydraulic cylinders to both raise and lower the bucket as well as rotate the bucket between dump and racked positions. Hydraulic fluid necessary to operate these implements often originates at one location on the machine and is moved out to the hydraulic actuator through hydraulic hoses. In many instances, the hydraulic fluid must pass through a bulkhead of the machine body, and may undergo a turn in direction when passing through that bulkhead. This type of fluid connection is often facilitated by mounting an elbow hydraulic fitting in the bulkhead and then connecting first and second hoses to opposite ends of the fitting on opposite sides of the bulkhead. This type of hydraulic connection typically utilizes o-ring face seals on each of the ports of the hydraulic fitting.
In the past, these hydraulic fittings typically included a circular cross section that was received through a circular mounting bore in the bulkhead. When the hydraulic elbow fitting facilitates a directional change, it is often necessary to hold the hydraulic fitting in a proper orientation with a wrench while threading a nut onto the fitting to clamp the bulkhead between the nut and a flange of the hydraulic fitting. Otherwise, the hydraulic fitting tends to rotate in the mounting bore, with the hydraulic elbow fitting pointing in a random direction when the nut is finally tightened. Because these hydraulic fittings are sometimes mounted in difficult to reach locations on a machine that also sometimes includes extremely tight spatial constraints, it is sometimes extremely difficult to not only get a wrench into a tight difficult to reach space envelope, but even more difficult in engaging the hydraulic fitting to hold the proper orientation of the fitting when the nut is tightened for installation in the bulkhead.
The present disclosure directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.